Home Turf Update
January 29th, 2013 Home Turf DLC Pack Now Available Player Bases *Legendary members and owners of Home Turf receive two Lair Themes: Gothic and Deco, and a Theme for a smaller, limited Dive Hideout available in the Dispenser. *Look for Home is Where Your Base Is in your Mission Journal. Complete the mission to receive one Deed which can be used for placing a base at an in-game address of your choice. *The mission is granted at level 12 or higher. Base Decoration Mode & Customization *Players are able to customize their Base in many different ways using the Base Decoration Mode. *Accessed via the Control Panel located near the entrance of your base, Decoration Mode is the place for arranging items throughout the Base, customizing the colors of certain areas of the Base, selecting the player's Emblem to be displayed on a wall plaque, and renaming the Base. Players can customize their Base(s) by adding items found throughout DC Universe Online. Base Mainframe and Dispenser *Each Base comes equipped with a Mainframe and a Dispenser that can be accessed inside your base. *Players can unlock and gain access to Upgrades and temporary Boosts by activating the Mainframe's Generator power cells. *Players can also set Permissions through their Mainframe to allow friends and League mates to enter and help decorate their Base. Lair Battle PvP *Take on your opponent in your Lair or your opponent's Lair. *Once you have created your own Lair, go to your On Duty Menu, select Lair Battles under the Arenas: PvP tab and select your Lair to Queue. *Level Requirement: 30 Tactical Mods *Tactical Mods are available through your Base's Dispenser. *Tactical Mods can be socketed to your gear and weapons to add a wide range of combat benefits. *Level Requirement: 30 Upgrades and Boosts *Players can access Upgrades and temporary Boosts from their Mainframe. *These Upgrades and Boosts can be added to your Utility Belt and ability bar to call in Orbital Strikes , Supply Drops , Sidekicks or Back-Up (Heroes) and Accomplices or Henchmen (Villains). New Daily Missions *Home Turf Daily Missions can be found at Arkham Asylum, Ace Chemicals, Steelworks, and Stryker's Island locations. *Look for Trouble at Ace Chemicals (Heroes) and Hostile Takeover at Steelworks (Villains) in your Mission Journal. *Level Requirement: 30 Combat Rating Requirement: 70 New Bounties for Heroes and Villains *Bounty posters can be found at the Arkham Water Processing Facility Dock, Steelworks, the Processing Facility on Stryker's Island, and Ace Chemicals in Gotham. *Home Turf bounties are Raid level so bring some friends! *Level Requirement: 30 Combat Rating Requirement: 70 New Collections and Feats *New Feats, Collections, Investigations, and Briefs added! New Weapon Styles and Gear Sets *Four new gear styles and two new weapon sets inspired by Home Turf added! Hand of Fate Boss Content Move *All Hand of Fate Operation Boss fights have moved to their own separate instance. The Operation content will remain the same and players will be moved to a separate instance for the final boss fight. Looking For Group Chat Channel *Players can now access the new Looking for Group chat channel! *This channel allows players who are looking for a group to communicate with one another while in different areas throughout DC Universe Online. *The LFG channel groups players into one of four chat channel groups depending on where you are in the world; Safehouses and HQs, Metropolis, Gotham, and Central City. *The Safehouses and HQs grouping includes The Watchtower, Hall of Doom, Police Stations, Nightclubs, and player Bases. *The Looking for Group channel works in any public zone but not in private instances. *The Looking for Group channel is cross phase but same faction. *Typing /lfg before any chat communication will move the communication to a Looking for Group channel and distribute the message to everyone in that zone. New to the Marketplace *With the launch of the new Home Turf DLC, Legendary members and owners of this DLC can purchase additional Deeds and Lair Themes from the Marketplace! *You can change the look of your existing Base with one of these Lair Themes, purchase up to three additional Deeds, to have more than one Base! *The appearance of your Hardware and Amenities will update to match your new Lair theme. *Themes also allow access to matching Back-Up/Henchmen! *Your character must be at least '''level 12 '''and have completed the introductory Base mission to purchase additional Deeds and Lairs from the Marketplace. Additional Lair Themes available for purchase: *The Ancient Lair, complete with Stone Statues *The Bunker Lair, complete with Military Operatives *The Cave Lair, complete with High Tech Robots *The Industrial Lair, complete with Retro-Futuristic Robots Player Bases For Free to Play and Premium Members *Free to Play and Premium members receive a limited Dive Hideout theme that includes limited amenities and limited features as part of the DLC Home Turf release. *Look for Hiding Out in your Mission Journal and complete the mission to receive one Deed which can be used for placing a Hideout base at an in-game address of your choice. *The mission is granted at '''level 12 '''or higher. *Each Base comes equipped with a Mainframe and a Dispenser that can be accessed inside your base. *Permissions can be set through the Mainframe to allow friends and League mates to enter and help decorate their Base. *Players are able to customize their Base in many different ways using the Base Decoration Mode. *Accessed via the Control Panel located near the entrance of your Base, Decoration Mode is the place for arranging items throughout the Base, customizing the colors of certain areas of the base, selecting the player's Emblem to be displayed on a wall plaque, and renaming the Base. *Players can also customize their Base(s) by adding items found throughout DC Universe Online. *Free to Play and Premium Members can access all of the Player Base features by purchasing Home Turf or by becoming a Legendary member. General *Marks of Triumph awarded from Daily Dungeon bonus are now sent to the players inventory overflow when the player's inventory is full. *PS3 Only: Performance optimizations for all private instances, including but not limited to Oolong Island Alert. *When the server determines a player is stuck and automatically warped, this does not affect your warp timers in the Map UI. *Custom Chat channels should now persist after switching characters. Items *The 2 Year Anniversary Cake trinket icon has changed to better represent the item. *Fixed an issue where having a socketed item in your inventory and purchasing the same exact item from a vendor would prevent the new item from being socketed. *Minor text updates to player base item drops. *Catwoman's Claw should now function properly and no longer cause the player to become unresponsive and unable to attack or target. *New PvP Mark Conversion items have been added to the Mark Conversion vendors in the Watchtower and Hall of Doom. Martial Arts *Heavy Shuriken's damage should no longer be blocked by friendly targets. Missions Fear and Loathing *Green Lantern Alan Scott has declared he will no longer be brushed aside without a fight and will knock any flying Villain aggressors out of the air that attempt to dodge his attacks. *Green Lantern Alan Scott's willpower has been restored and his constructs are more deadly. Clinical Strike *Old air scrubbers are now replaced with new air scrubbers to ensure everyone gets their fair share. Queen of Lies *Hero: Aquaman's confusion while under Circe's spell should no longer keep you from advancing when defeating him. Operations A Black Dawn *Fixed an issue where encasements could break before the transport timer was finished. *Players now move faster when transporting encased enemies. Wayward Souls *Avenging Spirit Guidicus has agreed to fill his pockets with loot before joining the battle...it is now likely something will fall out if he is defeated. With a Vengeance *Doctor Fate has been reprimanded for his idea of a practical joke; trapping players in an infinite loop between the Watchtower and his Sanctuary. He has agreed to allow you to continue through the rest of the operation. UI Map *Sections of the map should no longer disappear when using the + and – buttons on the Map UI. *The Metropolis Master Flier - Villain feat now has the correct description for the Little Bohemia Adept Flight Challenge in the Feats UI. Category:Game Update Category:Home Turf Category:Episode